1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of shoe production, and particularly to a smart shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvement of living standards, people's consumption level is accordingly increasing, and especially, female beauties will buy some luxury goods such as shoes, bags and so on.
In some places such as gym, swimming pool, beauty salons and the like, compared to bags which are portable or can be stored in the safe cabinet, shoes will be uniformly stored into some open areas, so that, on one hand, there is a possible risk of wearing the wrong shoe, on the other hand, the shoe with higher value will be thieved, in this case, it is difficult for the shoe owner to find his/her shoes, which will bring greater losses.